sagetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix E: Remote Controls
= Appendix E: Remote Controls = Among the remotes that can be used to control SageTV are the SageTV remote that comes with the SageTV HD extenders, the Hauppauge remote that comes with many Hauppauge tuners, the StreamZap remote, and nearly any remote that can be used with a general purpose infrared receiver, such as the USB-UIRT mentioned in Appendix F: Infrared Receivers & Transmitters. SageTV Remote The SageTV remote comes with the HD media extenders sold by SageTV: the STX-HD100, the STP-HD200, and the STP-HD300. The remotes that comes with these extenders are preconfigured to control SageTV, as shown in the layouts shown on the following pages, and can be reconfigured using the Link Infrared/Keystroke to SageTV Command option in Detailed Setup: Commands Settings. Programming the STP-HD300 Remote Control The remote included with the HD Theater model STP-HD300 has three programmable buttons for TV Power, TV Vol+, and TV Vol-'''. To program these buttons for the infrared (IR) codes to control your TV, follow these steps: 1) Press and hold the '''Rmt Setup button on the remote until the red LED in the front emitter window shifts to a brighter output, about 2 or 3 seconds. Once the red LED is in its brighter state, the remote is in learning mode. 2) While in learning mode, press a button to learn the code from your TV remote: either TV Power, TV Vol+, or TV Vol-'''. After pressing one of the buttons, the red LED will begin blinking. 3) Hold the TV’s remote so that its IR emitter is about 1 to 2 inches from the IR window on the HD Theater remote, then press and hold the button to be learned until the red LED on the HD Theater remote stops blinking. While learning the IR code, the red LED will blink faster, then stop blinking once the code is learned. 4) After learning an IR code, the HD Theater remote will still be in learning mode. You can repeat steps 2 and 3 to learn additional codes from the TV remote. Exit learning mode by pressing '''Rmt Setup again or wait about 10 seconds. 5) Once the HD Theater remote has learned the codes for your TV and has exited learning mode, test the results by using the HD Theater remote to control your TV’s power and volume functions. If the buttons do not work properly, repeat the IR code learning process to try learning the IR code again. Notes: Only infrared (IR) codes of approx 38KHz can be learned. The HD Theater remote does not support learning radio (RF) signals or 56KHz IR signals. SageTV STP-HD300 Remote Control Layout Change Play SageTV STX-HD100 and STP-HD200 Remote Control Layout Change Play Hauppauge Remote Hauppauge Remote Control Installation Instructions In order to use the Hauppauge remote with SageTV, you must first install the Hauppauge remote control software before installing SageTV. Then, when SageTV is installed, be sure to check the option to configure support for the Hauppauge remote control in step 4 of the SageTV install process. Then, during the Configuration Wizard, use the Set your Remote Control step to set which Hauppauge remote you are using, or go to Detailed Setup: Commands Settings and use the Remote Control Configuration option. The default button layouts are shown on the next pages. SageTV Configuration Options for the Hauppauge Remote Using its initial setup, the Hauppauge remote simply sends keystrokes to SageTV, so it will only work when SageTV has Windows focus – when it is the active application receiving keyboard input. An easy way to customize this remote, then, is to use the Link Infrared/Keystroke to SageTV Command option in Detailed Setup: Commands Settings. Simply reassign a command by pressing the remote button instead of pressing a key on the keyboard when prompted to do so. For further information about configuring the remote to be able to wake SageTV when it is sleeping, to work when SageTV does not have focus, or even to use the remote to control other applications, please go to our discussion forum at forums.sagetv.com/forums. SageTV Preconfigured 34 button Hauppauge Remote Control Commands SageTV Preconfigured 45 button Hauppauge Remote Control Commands SageTV Recordings Music Menu Favorite Options Streamzap Remote Streamzap PC Remote Control Installation Instructions DO NOT plug the USB infrared receiver into your PC yet. 'Step 1: ' Install the provided AAA batteries 'Step 2: ' If your PC is off, turn it on and wait for it to finish booting 'Step 3: ' Download the latest Streamzap drivers from www.streamzap.com/downloads and run the exe. 'Step 4: ' Follow the on-screen instructions. When the software asks you to plug in the USB infrared receiver, do so. 'Step 5: ' Wait for Windows to detect the hardware and install the device drivers. This can take anywhere from a few seconds to a minute or longer on slow computers. On Windows XP, always choose to “Install the software automatically”. 'Step 6: ' Once the hardware is properly installed, a full-screen slide show will appear to introduce you to your new PC Remote. If you need help installing the Streamzap PC Remote, please see www.streamzap.com/support. SageTV Configuration Options for the Streamzap Remote If you are using the Streamzap PC Remote control with SageTV, you can customize the Red, Green, Yellow and Blue buttons to control SageTV commands. To assign these buttons to SageTV, right-click on the Streamzap application running in the System Tray and select “Settings”. You’ll be presented with the following screen: If you would like your Streamzap remote to mirror the settings on the diagram located on the next page, then assign the QuickLaunch buttons according to the following: 'Red ' Toggle Mouse Mode On/Off to take advantage of the mouse functionality of the Streamzap remote 'Green (SageTV “Info” command) '''c:\Program Files\SageTV\SageTV\SageTV.exe -event 24 '''Yellow (SageTV “Options” command) '''c:\Program Files\SageTV\SageTV\SageTV.exe -event 29 '''Blue (SageTV “Guide” command) ' c:\Program Files\SageTV\SageTV\SageTV.exe -event 18 The path of SageTV.exe should be the same as where it is installed on your PC if it varies from the above. For a list of the complete event commands available for SageTV, see the List of All SageTV Commands. If you need help configuring your Streamzap PC Remote for SageTV, please contact us at support@sagetv.com. For help from other users regarding using the Streamzap remote with Girder (www.promixis.com), please go to our discussion forum at forums.sagetv.com/forums. SageTV Preconfigured Streamzap Remote Control Commands Category:Manual